


good morning darling

by chewingrags



Category: supermega
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 17:30:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chewingrags/pseuds/chewingrags
Summary: matt is usually not a morning person





	good morning darling

**Author's Note:**

> i'm writing this class so it may or may not suck

Matt could feel the heat of the new LA day flooding into the window, and could see the sun behind his eyes. He throws the blanket off of himself and lets the sun rays cover his body, he sighs and opens his eyes. The heat feels euphoric in contrast to his cool nakedness. He looks around, Banana is lounging in the chair under his desk, his clothes from last night are strewn on the floor, and his television is playing Dragon Ball Z from where he left it on last night, although the subtitles are on and it is muted so it wouldn't bother the Tuckers. He takes this all in before standing and throwing on a pair of boxers, they're a bit tight from where he had been working out, but it's not like anyone would see them because the brothers whom he shares an apartment with are out for the day hiking.  
Matt shrugs before leaving his room is search of pancake mix. He opens the first cabinet and grabs what he is looking for, before gathering the rest of the ingredients. He mixes a small batch, only enough for him to have two or three, before getting a pan and turning on the stove eye. As he waits for it to heat up, he hears shuffling from the living room and becomes confused. Didn't Jackson say they were leaving early? He walks in and sees a half-asleep Ryan sleeping on the couch. He groans, realizing he didn't make enough mix for the two of them.  
"Ryan, you did't tell me you were staying last night." Matt says, opening the curtains to let the sun into the room. Ryan flinches and groans, "Man, what the fuck." He mumbles, sitting up, letting the blanket fall to his calves. It was then that Matt realized that Ryan was stark naked, he blushes but turns away.  
"Where are your clothes?" He questions. Ryan looks up at him and then down at himself, "I think Harryson threw them in the wash for me." he says, pulling the blanket back up. Matt is relieved but a part of him yearns to yank the blanket away, and go to town on his best friend's morning wood. He cringes at what he just thought about, but suddenly feels a hardening in his lower region. He looks down and sure enough, he is sporting a half boner. His face burns and he walks back to the kitchen quickly, hoping Ryan did not see the problem that he himself caused.  
Matt mixes up some more pancakes and puts them on the pan, sweating now because his boner had only grown due to thought that a fully nude Ryan was in the other room. He lets out a large breath as he flips the last pancake he had to make. He couldn't do this, he had to take care of it before Ryan saw, but that seemed impossible as a blanket clad Magee had just walked in to see what was cooking.  
He sits down at the table without speaking, and looks Matt up and down. Seeing the very obvious tent in his boxers. Ryan raises his eyebrows but doesn't mention it, although it is the only thing he can think about now. Had he caused that? It seemed so as Matt was avoiding eye contact as he set down his pancakes and rushed to his room. Ryan again sought to not make anything awkward, and only mumbled a word of thanks as the younger boy rushed away.  
The thoughts of Matt touching himself were only fueled when Ryan heard small whimpers from his room. He could imagine the blonde boy stroking himself slowly, mouth open and eyes closed in complete bliss. At the thought of this, Ryan also felt himself sporting a hard on, and reached down to touch it. He groaned rather loudly but went quiet at the moan that came from his friend's room, this made his hand go faster around himself, imagining Matt's pink lips around him. He heard his name from the other room and stood up, and before he could think about it, he had opened the door. The other boy looked at him, horrified at what he had been caught doing.  
"You need some help with that?" Ryan asks, and Matt nods in a hurry. Ryan closes the door and then strides toward Matt. He sits down, pulling Matt into his lap so that his dick is pressed against Matt.  
Ryan kisses up and down Matt's neck, with his hand on the younger's thigh keep his legs open. With the tips of his fingers, he slowly strokes Matt's balls, hearing the breathy moans from Matt. "You're so pretty like this, dripping down my hand, mouth open like a little slut." He whispers, taking Matt fully into his hand, to which Matt groans. "Yes, I'm your slut, please touch me, I want you so bad." He mumbles with the breath he can retain. Ryan smiles and sucks on Matt's pale skin, stroking him quickly. Matt lays his head back on Ryan's shoulder and lets out a long moan, before shooting onto his stomach and Ryan's hand. The older man rubs him through his high before stopping.  
Matt turns around, and lays back on the bed. His eyes are half lidded and his cheeks flushed as he looks up at Ryan, "Please fuck me." He mumbles, and Ryan can't help but oblige. He holds his fingers up to Matt's mouth and he takes them in, coating them in saliva before Ryan pulls them back out. He holds one up to Matt's entrance and looks up at him, to which Matt nods, and he pushes it in. Surprisingly, Matt takes it better than he thought he would and soon enough Ryan is working three fingers into him before Matt is begging for him.  
Ryan lines himself up at Matt's entrance and before he pushes in, he leans down and kisses Matt passionately. Then he comes back up and grabs Matt's hips, pushing in slightly. Matt moans, "More." Ryan obliges once more, pushing in balls deep. Matt almost screams but Ryan throws a hand over his mouth, "Remember the neighbors." Matt nods and Ryan pulls out once more before pushing back in with a more rough intention. He does this until he has created a pattern, hitting Matt's prostate every time he thrusts. Matt is moaning and Ryan is whispering small compliments, "Such a pretty baby, you're doing so good for me." Soon enough, Ryan is close and Matt is clenching around him as he reaches his high once more. Ryan thrusts hard and fast, the sound of skin slapping skin filling the room, and then he releases, hot and thick into Matt's ass. He pulls out, flopping next to Matt and falling asleep almost immediately.


End file.
